


Mulled Wine

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mulled wine, protective dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 8/25 Days of Christmas || Mulled WineGabriel and Jack enjoy a warm drink at home.





	Mulled Wine

The warm scent of cloves and oranges lingered in the air. Jack stood at the stove, carefully adjusting the flame underneath a shallow pot, giving it a good stir. He carefully took a spoon of the concoction, blowing on it lightly before giving it a taste.

_Perfect._

He grabbed two well-loved mugs from the cabinet. A healthy serving was poured into each mug before Jack topped each with a nicely curled orange peel. He breathed in the fragrant steam with a happy sigh.

Jack found Gabriel in the living room, sunken into his overlarge armchair in front of a crackling fire from the hearth.

“Hey,” Jack called out, rounding the chair. He set Gabriel’s mug on the table by his arm, expecting to see him reading an old book or going over plays for the high school football team.

Instead he found his husband staring at his phone, a picture of a young, smiling Jesse staring back at him.

“Hm, I remember that day,” Jack said, tapping on Gabriel’s arm for him to lift it. He situated himself sideways across his lap, long legs hanging off the arm of the chair. He took a sip from his drink, humming with contentment and the light buzz of the wine.

“You’d better,” Gabe chuckled. That was the day they finally brought Jesse home for the first time, sitting in his western themed bedroom and shining like the sun.

Gabriel ran his free hand over Jack’s shins absently, flipping through the photos of the past few decades.

There was Jesse riding his first horse.

Jack and Gabriel’s tenth anniversary.

Huckleberry as a pup, covered in spaghetti.

“Oh my god, you got a picture of that?” Jack laughed, his whole body shaking.

“Yep, I keep it to remind our boy what happens when you feed pets from the table.”

“I don’t think it sunk in,” Jack chuckled, leaning into Gabriel as they continued scrolling. Gabriel eventually reached for his mug, offering a pleased hum of thanks for the drink. He usually preferred the berry-heavy flavor of sangria, but he had to admit that the mulled wine did have a festive feel.

Gabriel swiped to a photo taken not long ago.

It showed Jesse standing with his boyfriend next to their large truck, the branches from the tree sticking out at crazy angles behind them. The two were locked in a conversation, Hanzo seeming to be explaining something with a smile while Jesse gave him his unwavering attention. They were angled towards each other, standing barely a foot apart, their frosty breaths caught mingling between them in a wispy caress.

“They look nice together,” Jack said quietly.

“They do,” Gabriel agreed with a sigh. Jack reached his free hand up, gently working the beanie off his husband’s head and lightly scratching his fingernails across his scalp. Gabriel closed his eyes at the tender touch, leaning into it for more. “I ran a background check on him.”

“Of course you did,” Jack scoffed. “Find anything interesting?”

Gabriel didn’t say anything for a moment, breathing in deeply before releasing it all with a mighty sigh. “Seems he left a lot of trouble back in Japan.”

Jack shifted, taking another drink. “But he _did_ leave it in Japan?”

“Seems so,” Gabriel turned off his phone, setting it with his emptied mug back on the side table. “This is the kind of trouble that might try to follow him, but given his efforts to get him and his brother out, I doubt he had any real hand in it himself.”

“That’s reassuring at least.” Jack handed Gabriel his empty cup for him to set down as well, making sure Jack’s legs didn’t knock them over. He trusted Gabriel’s judgment with this sort of thing, intelligence gathering and analysis were always his strong suit. “As long as Jesse won’t get hurt.”

Gabriel wrapped an arm around behind his husband’s waist, pulling him more snuggly against him as Jack continued to scratch his head. The two sat in silence, drinking in each other’s presence and the warmth of the fire. The drink had them relaxed, both thinking back on their son, the light of their lives. He’d grown into such a good man. He deserved to find happiness in another, and for someone else to see him as highly as they did.

Hanzo was the first person Jesse had brought home in almost a decade.

They would be lying if they said they hadn’t worried about their son. He was a grown man in his late twenties, act cleaned up from the stupidity of youth, and working in a coffee shop with no other ambition. Ana had been kind enough to offer him the job, and her gentle but unyielding hand was exactly what Jesse had needed.

He claimed to be content where he was, but at the very least, his parents knew their son was lonely.

And then came Hanzo.

The man seemed almost rigid compared to their son. His sharp eyes seemed to take apart everything and piece it back together, his no-nonsense sort of attitude almost standoffish at times.

But when he looked at Jesse…

Jack had seen that look on his own husband’s face many times before.

With a little smile, Jack pressed a kiss to his husband’s temple, enjoying the rough slide of calloused hands traveling up and down his legs. Gabe loved to touch. He always had.

Gabriel reached up, pulling Jack down for a proper kiss, enjoying the feeling of contentment his husband brought him, even with his papa bear instincts flaring up to protect their baby from potential dangers.

"Te amo," Gabriel breathed, rubbing his beard into Jack’s cheek just to feel him squirm.

Jack chuckled low in his throat, pressing his hands to Gabriel’s chest, fingers finding the hem of his shirt and teasing it. Gabriel’s grip tightened on his thighs.

“I love you too,” Jack whispered back, slowly releasing himself from his husband’s grasp and pulling him up. He offered him another quick peck before gently toppling him onto the nearby couch. With a swift move, Jack removed his t-shirt, settling himself once again astride Gabriel’s lap. “Let me show you how much.”

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations | Click "Back" on Browser to Return**  
>  Te amo = I love you
> 
> I wanted a nice, warm moment with the dads~ They love their son and each other so much! This one's short and sweet! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)
> 
> [Unedited.]


End file.
